This invention relates to a method and apparatus for a service control layer that intercepts service messaging and applies control logic for a range of business control functions.
A service provider is an entity offering multimedia services typically applies provider specific service control logic for control services, such as charging services, authorization services, authentication services, etc., to the multimedia service implementation. That is, the control logic includes a set of one or more control services distinguishable from the core programmatic logic of the multimedia service being provided. The service provider is typically required to implement the control services itself and this incurs additional costs and delay in creating, testing, maintaining, and providing code of the multimedia service. These control services are generally coupled directly with the code with implements the core programmatic logic in an inseparable fashion. In addition, it means that the service provider is unable to license the unmodified service implementation to other service providers (e.g., telecommunications providers), who would usually require an enablement of different control services specific to each of the different service providers. For example, different service providers can include service provider specific authentication logic, provider specific charging logic, provider specific service monitoring and tracking logic, and the like.
A known Charging Control Service is shown in FIG. 1A (Prior Art). A Service implemented by a Service Provider sends a service request to a Charging Control Service to charge a Service Consumer for the Service. The Charging Control Service applies charging control logic specifying a manner in which the Consumer is billed for the Service.
The Charging Control Service is shown in more detail in FIG. 2 (Prior Art). Inbound Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) messages are received by a Serving Call Session Control Function (S-CSCF) SIP adapter and forwarded to an S-CSCF Controller. The Controller applies rules from a Rules Engine and account data from a Home Subscriber Service (HSS) to the SIP Message before interacting with a Charge Collection Function (CCF). The S-CSCF creates charging records based on the outcome of the SIP session and submits the records to the Charging Collection Function (CCF).